Love and Mistakes
by cheerprincess1294
Summary: Knuckles makes a terrible mistake, and has to tell Rouge the truth. Sonic tries to get enough courage to tell Amy how he feels about her, and Amy just keeps getting in trouble. Can they set everything right before it's ruined? Sonamy and Knuxrouge
1. The Truth is Hidden

( All Sonic characters belong to Sega, and the story switches between the character's points of view)

Sonic

I ran. I ran for no reason at all, but when I run, all the complicated emotions and thoughts of her, would completely leave my mind. All, but now that is, as I stopped to gaze at the sunset disappearing over the sparkling ocean. "Amy Rose…" I mumbled as the images of her seemed to appear in the sky, and looked down trying to avoid her eyes, as if she were actually there.

Impulsively, my legs urged to take off again, but my heart lingered to stay, hoping to once again hear the sweet voice that replayed itself over and over again in my mind. "Sonic…" I turned around, hearing her, but she wasn't there. Secretly, I missed the spark in her eyes when she saw me, the playful hugs that always made me smile, but most of all, I missed the person I care about the most.

I silently walked along the shoreline, whipping around every minute in hope to see her bright face. _No, she was gone…but where?_

Knuckles

"Knuckles likes Rouge!" Tails said playfully as we walked silently down the street. I decided to ignore him, and kept walking as if the statement meant nothing to me. "You know you like her!" The young fox said as he tried to keep up with me. He must have gotten frustrated, because he decided to yell it to the whole city. "**Knuckles likes Rouge!**" He burst out and everyone around us stared in confusion.

Anger filled my heart as the fox looked at me with a smug look on his face. _I need to think of something to say so I don't look incredibly stupid! _I don't know where the words came from, but in a second I was yelling words I would soon regret forever. "I WILL NEVER LOVE ROUGE! SHE IS NOTHING TO ME!" Tails gasped in horror but turned around to hear a soft crying noise. "Rouge…" I whispered as I saw a bat figure appear around the corner. "No I didn't mean it!" I desperately cried out as she flew away with tears in her eyes. _What have I done? _Tails silently walked away, shaking his head in disbelief, and I stood alone in a street corner.

"You idiot!" I yelled as I slammed my fists into the wall, nearly creating a hole in it. "_Why did I say that?_ I wasn't angry now at anyone but myself. _She probably hates me now, but I still-_ I looked and felt my face turn as hot as lava. I can't even admit how I feel to myself, let alone Rouge. "Rouge…" I winced as I remembered the last look she gave me. The last shocked and hurt expression that made me melt.

How had my fear become anger? I hadn't meant to say it, but it just came out. Those hurtful words weren't even the real me…more just a cover-up for my true emotions. Then it hit me…I can still fix this, but it won't be easy. I need to find Rouge and tell her everything. Even those three dreaded words that I lacked any courage to say to her. I took of and nothing else mattered. I will find Rouge.

Amy

"Where am I?" I got up and looked around, but there was only dense forest surrounding me. The last thing I remember was Sonic and I fighting a strange robot, and getting knocked unconscious by it. "Sonic?" I called out in despair, hoping to see my beloved blue blur, but no one was there. Disappointed and unbelievably scared, I started walking towards the trees, hoping that someone was around. _Where is everyone? Why am I alone? _Questions slammed into my head as I made my way through this strange place.

It seemed as though the forest never ended, and by the time I decided to head back, I was too far off. As the darkness crept over the evening sky, I sat on a tree stump, hoping to be found. Then, in that moment, I finally realized the horrible truth. I was alone. And lost.

Rouge

"I WILL NEVER LOVE ROUGE! SHE IS NOTHING TO ME!" Knuckles' painful words ripped my heart apart. _How could he say that?_ "That Knucklehead!" I tried to yell, but it came out as only a mere whisper. I looked up at the dark, cloudy sky and wondering if I could ever feel any worse. As if on cue, it started raining hard, but at this point, I didn't even care. _What was wrong with me?_ _It was just Knuckles._

_Just Knuckles…_I silently started to cry. _No, he wasn't just Knuckles to me.. _Suddenly a loud gunshot broke my train of thought. There was some strange robot here with me….wherever I was. The robot glared its red eyes at me and violently started shooting at me. I quickly tried to fly away, but he grabbed me tightly in his metal hand. "Knuckles!" I yelled out in fear, but remembered that he probably wouldn't want to save me anyways. I was doomed.


	2. All For Love

Sonic

Love had taken over me. Right now, I knew that I wasn't saving Amy because I had to, but because I was in love with her. Sadly enough, she hasn't a clue. All she's ever seen of me is the many times I've run away, or paid no attention to her. But this time, something was different. I wanted her to wrap her arms around me, or tell me how much she cared, and I'm not going to stop running until she's back with me again.

Knuckles

It seems like I've been traveling for hours now as I stop to catch my breath and look around. I was definitely in some kind of forest, but I didn't see anyone. "Knuckles!" My heart skipped a beat as I heard the voice that seemed to haunt me. _Was that…Rouge?_ Forgetting about how much she probably hated me right now, I ran to her.

I watched in rage as a huge robot held tightly onto Rouge. "Rouge!" I yelled as I charged up to the robot. "Let her go!" My fists clenched, and I punched it the best I could. It immediately dropped her, and before I could speak to her, it started shooting at us. Thinking quickly, I grabbed Rouge and ran to a safe place between the trees, dodging lasers as I went. I gently set Rouge down on the ground and went back, knowing I couldn't leave without first destroying the robot. All I saw before I left were her beautiful turquoise eyes staring at me with deep sadness.

Amy

_What was that? _I heard voices that didn't seem too long off and smiled. Maybe I wasn't alone after all. I started to walk towards the noises, but the sound of gunshots made me withdraw. I cautiously peered over the bushes so I wouldn't get hurt. _It's that stupid robot that fought with Sonic and I! And is that…Knuckles fighting it? _I took out my hammer and leaped out of the forest.

"Hey you!" I yelled out and the robot turned to face me. "You brought me here to this horrible place, didn't you?!" I angrily started smashing my hammer on its leg, but my attacks seemed to have no affect on it. Suddenly, I regretted having enough courage to jump out of the bushes.

Rouge

"He…saved me." I whispered in shock as I watched Knuckles leave to fight the robot. It was all so confusing. What he said before sounded like he didn't even care if I existed, but right now, he's risking his life just for my safety. _Did he really mean those hurtful words? _I tried to remember back when he had said them. When he saw me…he didn't look as if he meant it, but instead, he looked like he felt just about as awful as I did.

I rubbed my head and continued to watch him fight. I needed to talk to Knuckles…but not right now. First I needed to get my thoughts straight, so I spread my wings and took off without a trace.


	3. A Tough Choice

Sonic

"You brought me to this horrible place, didn't you?" I heard a girl yell out from a distance. _Amy! _I smiled as I listened to a loud banging noise, which was definitely Amy's hammer. _What was she doing?_ I ran to her, but my smiles soon faded when I got there. That stupid robot that almost killed me was there. I had to do something to help, so I quickly spun around and threw myself at it. "Sonic!" Amy yelled joyfully as I entered the battle. I instantly forgot about the robot and ran over to Amy.

Knuckles

I happily exhaled as Sonic charged in to the rescue. _Finally I can rest my arms from punching this thing…_I had to talk to Rouge, so I decided to let Sonic and Amy deal with the robot and left to see her. "Rouge?" I cautiously walked to where I left her, but it was deathly quiet. "I swear, if some one hurt you…" I can't imagine what I would do if she was dead, but to my surprise, she wasn't even there. "Awww, man!" I angrily scratched my head. I finally got the chance to tell her how I felt, and I screwed it up. And she was missing from my life. Again.

Amy

"Sonic!" I was so excited to see him and ran up to hug him. Surprisingly, he didn't make any smart remarks or pull away, but instead he actually returned the hug. "Amy, are you ok?" He said as he looked at me with a worried look in his deep green eyes." I'm fine, you're the one that looks hurt." I replied as I noticed him breathing heavily. He appeared as if he had been running without rest for days and had been in a glorious battle.

"I look worse than I feel." He smirked as he tried to slow his breathing. I couldn't help but giggle at his carefree attitude, but our conversation had an abrupt ending when the robot aimed its lasers at us. "Do you ever give up?" Sonic yelled sarcastically as he stood in a protective stance in front of me, ready to fight.

Rouge

Angel Island was really quiet at this time of night. I swiftly landed on the ground after surveying the island. The Master Emerald was the only thing with light in the area, and everywhere else was pitch black. _This is my perfect chance to take the Master Emerald. _I put my hand on the emerald but quickly withdrew. It meant so much to Knuckles; he would feel so guilty if it was gone.

I shuddered, thinking of how angry he would be if I stole it. _Still…he deserved it for what he said to me. I've wanted this beautiful emerald forever. _"What is my problem?!" I scolded myself, clearing the contradicting battle I had going on in my mind. Gazing sadly at the dark forest surrounding me, I knew I had a tough choice to make.


	4. Knuckles' Determination

Sonic

This robot was really starting to get on my nerves. I had just found Amy, and this thing has to go and ruin everything by trying to kill us. "Sonic…" Amy said as I got into my battle position. "I want to fight with you." I smiled as she took out her hammer. "We can do this together." I looked at her and took her hand. The fact that she was blushing made me nervous, but then I realized that I was blushing too. We slowly walked up to the robot, not wanting to let go of each other. "Get ready Amy!" I started spinning into a ball.

Amy quickly swung her hammer and sent me spiraling really hard into the robot's direction, knocking him down. "We did it!" Amy cheered as I picked her up and lightly spun her around once. When I set her down, she landed safely in my arms and we caught each other's eye. Just as our lips were about to connect, Knuckles ran past us, catching us off guard.

Knuckles

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Amy asked, blushing because I interrupted her and Sonic's moment. "Rouge is gone." I looked down so they wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes. "I'm not surprised after what you said to her…" Sonic said. _Oh great, now I guess everyone knows what I said about Rouge. _He pulled away from Amy, pretending that he had no feelings for her whatsoever. _As if I didn't know. It was obvious how much he liked her._ "Shut up Sonic!" _There I go again…why is my anger taking place of all my emotions? _"It was really harsh Knuckles, especially since we all know that it's not true." Amy's statement made my face turn as red as the rest of my body. _How did they know I liked Rouge?_

"I have to find her…before it's too late." I started running out of the forest. "You don't have to come." I had hoped they would come to help me, and sure enough, I could hear Sonic jogging and Amy trailing behind him.

Amy

My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as I followed Sonic and Knuckles. _Sonic had almost kissed me! Maybe he actually did have feelings for me, but just hasn't said anything yet. _"Where do you think she went to Knuckles? You know her best." Sonic asked with a smirk on his face, breaking me from my thoughts. "Probably to Angel Island. It's a good place if you want to be alone." Knuckles replied, ignoring Sonic's added comment.

"Aren't you worried about her stealing the Master Emerald?" I was surprised that he hasn't mentioned the Master Emerald yet. Knuckles just kept walking, ignoring me too. She could be angry enough at him to take it, but I don't think he's concerned about that. All he seemed to care about is finding Rouge as he fiercely walked ahead of us.

Rouge

"Why didn't I take it?" I quietly asked myself as I walked through the dark forests of Angel Island. It was the perfect opportunity, and no one was stopping me, but I just walked away. _Despite everything he's said, I still love Knuckles, he just doesn't return the feeling… or does he?_ Everything is just so hard right now; I wish he were here to straighten things out. "I'm not stopping!" A gruff voice called out. _Knuckles?_ Tried to listen more….it was him, Sonic, and Amy. _Instead of just walking up to him…I should stay here, just to be safe._


	5. Before It's Too Late

Sonic

"Cam we stop now, Knuckles? We're already at Angel Island and I'm getting tired." Amy complained, dragging her feet across the grass. Knuckles turned around and glared at her. "I'm not stopping until I find Rouge." He said and turned around. I rolled my eyes and picked up Amy bridal style as we followed him to wherever he was taking us. Sometimes, Knuckles is so driven to the point where he's gone crazy.

Amy smiled and held on to me, and I looked away, so she wouldn't see my smiles as well. Just then I saw…_a bat figure? Rouge! _"Knuckles!" I whispered so she wouldn't run off. "Check in the woods!"

Knuckles

_That stupid hedgehog, why is he making me go into the woods? _I fumbled through the darkness, trying to look for Rouge. I suddenly bumped into something…or _someone?_ "Knuckles?" _It had to be Rouge._ "Rouge!" I called out as we moved closer to the Master Emerald. Now I could see her more clearly. She looked like she had been crying…but that's probably my fault. "Rouge…listen." I spoke very gently. "I didn't mean anything I said back there, I was just angry." Rouge's ears perked up. "Really?" She stared at me in disbelief. _I have to convince her that I'm telling the truth…_"Yeah," I looked down, more nervous than I've ever been in my entire life. "I actually love-" Then, Rouge cut off my sentence. "Watch out Knuckles!" She yelled as she pushed me out of the way. A small bomb had been dropped where I was standing. "Did you miss me, Sonic the Hedgehog?" A dastardly voice called out from the sky. "Eggman!" Sonic yelled in anger. I shook my head. _I was so close to telling her…Eggman is really going to pay this time!_

Amy

"The Master Emerald will be mine this time!" Eggman called out from his Egg Mobile. "You'll never take it as long as I'm alive!" Knuckles stared at Eggman with pure hatred. Eggman sneered and turned his guns toward Knuckles. "Well, I guess I'll have to kill you then, won't I?" Rouge glared fiercely at him and stood in front of Knuckles. "**Don't touch him!" **Both Knuckles and Eggman were surprised by Rouge's sudden outburst, and they just stared at her.

Eggman took the opportunity to go for the emerald, dropping bombs as he went. "Hurry before he takes the Master Emerald!" Sonic heroically scooped me up and ran towards the Egg Mobile while Knuckles and Rouge headed for the emerald.

Rouge

"Watch out, Rouge!" Knuckles warned me from the ground as I flew high above him, trying to see through the smoke. I should be paying attention to the skies ahead of me, but my mind is on something else. _Back there, in the forest…was Knuckles trying to tell me that he loved me? What would I have said back…?_

**"ROUGE!" **Knuckles shouted in terror. I turned around, only to get knocked down by a large tree. My side hurt like crazy, and my wings were broken so badly that I couldn't lift myself back up. I looked up to see Knuckles rushing to me, more scared than I had ever seen him. Then, I wearily closed my eyes and my world went blank.


	6. Dreams and Disasters

Sonic

The forest was truly a disaster. There were trees falling down by the minute, and the large fire was consuming every last bit of the island. The only good this about this is that I have Amy safe in my arms as I ran towards the Egg Mobile. Dodging the bombs, I leaped onto Eggman's ship and broke in through the window. "Give it up, Egghead!" I yelled as I set Amy down and started approaching him. "Oh no," Eggman swiftly turned around in his chair and flashed me a dastardly smile. "I think it is YOU who should give up!" He pulled down a lever and I looked around the ship, expecting some kind of robot.

"**Sonic, look out!" **Amy cried. Suddenly, I was surrounded by some kind of force field. I tried to break through, but I was thrown back in pain as soon as my quills touched it. "Next…" Eggman smirked as he looked at Amy's terrified expression, then he sent out for a group of his robots to enter the room. "Let me go!" Amy shrieked as the robots brutally grabbed both of her arms. The door slid open, and they carelessly tossed her out of the ship. "AMY!" I shouted , but then withdrew from the force field, rubbing my hurt arms. I can't imagine what will happen to her as she falls….or if I will ever see her again.

Knuckles

"ROUGE!" I screamed as I saw her limp body crushed under the giant not to panic, I ran to her side, dragging her out from underneath it. My heartbeat slowed down and I relaxed a little when I heard her breathing softly. _She was still alive…but for how long?_ I slung her gently over my shoulder and continued running to the Master Emerald. As soon as I got there, sure enough, Eggman was trying to pick it up, but he couldn't manage. "Stay away from the Master Emerald!" I charged up to him and punched him, sending him flying towards the ground. He got up and, surprisingly, started smiling. Then, he took out a laser gun and blasted me with it.

I rubbed my shoulder, which was now throbbing with pain. Just then, a pink figure came crashing through the air, screaming as it went down. _Is that…Amy?_ I dashed over to where she was and caught her before she hit the ground. What was Eggman up to? "Amy," I set her down and carefully laid Rouge down beside her. "Watch Rouge while I stop Eggman!" I ran back the altar, leaving Amy staring at Rouge, horrified, wondering what had happened. A metal claw appeared from the bottom of the Egg Mobile and grasped on to the Master Emerald before it started flying away.

Lightning struck the sky and the ground began to shake violently. I rushed behind the ship, just below the Master Emerald. _There's only one thing I can do to stop him now._ I shot up into the air and performed the best uppercut I could, shattering the emerald and releasing the metal claw's grip. Eggman just kept flying on, thinking he still had the emerald. The sky returned to normal and the ground ceased to shake. Angel Island was still a disaster, considering all the fallen trees and ashes from the fire. When I looked around, I realized something was missing. _Where was Sonic?_

Amy

"What happened to Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he worriedly went back to Rouge's side. "Eggman has him, and he's trapped!" I replied, trying to hold back my tears. He didn't seem very shocked though, but he was more interested in Rouge's terrible condition. "We have to break him out." He said as he stared at Rouge, hoping she'd open and eye or something. "What about Rouge?" I questioned, sensing his concern for the injured bat. He carefully picked her up and looked at the sky. "I'm taking her with me." I raised an eyebrow and started walking forward. "What about Eggman..? She might get hurt again." He glared at me with determination, still holding Rouge. "I won't let him." I decided to leave Knuckles alone in his thoughts and just quietly followed him.

_What has Eggman done with Sonic? _Remembering how the robots tossed me off the ship, I was afraid for Sonic's safety. _It's time to save the hero that had rescued me many times before._

Rouge

I knew I was unconscious, but my dreams….were so real. It was as if I was watching things that's had happened before, but in a different way. My first flashback was Knuckles and I fighting over the Master Emerald. He lightly punched me, and I fell over the edge of the platform. This time, I saw an expression on his face that I didn't see when it had really happened._ Concern. _He was actually worried about me, as he grabbed my hand.

"I've got you!" He as he pulled me back up. I smiled as I once again saw the looks in our eyes as he held tightly on to my hand. After that, my dreams just kept playing on and on, and they all included Knuckles. The more dreams I had, the more it made me realize it. I'm in love with Knuckles the Echidna.


	7. Heroes Never Die

Sonic

"I have finally won, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman gleefully said as he watched me stand there helplessly. I kept a straight face, glaring at Eggman fiercely, not showing how worried I was about Amy. "Did you see my triumphant success in swiping the Master Emerald?" He went on, amused that he finally captured me. I frowned, wondering how he managed to take it from Knuckles. _What was he planning to do?_ There is no possible way to escape, so it's all up to my friends to stop him.

"Now, I'm going to have some fun." Eggman remarked slyly as he headed towards his control panel. He pressed on one of his numerous buttons and my force field expanded, giving me a larger area. _What the heck is he doing?_ I stood there, scared to death as a large robot teleported into the force field with me. It was heavily armored, so I couldn't attack it, and with its many guns and sharp spikes on its body, the robot looked nearly impossible to beat. It pushed its arm forward and hit me with its spiked fist, sending me crashing to the ground. I slowly lifted myself up, feeling the pain spread throughout my body. "Meet my greatest and latest creation, Annihilation 320!" He smiled and watched me from his chair. "I can almost guarantee that you won't come out alive!"

He laughed as Annihilation 320 picked me up and brutally tossed me across the area, causing me to slam my face against the wall of the force field. I slowly slid back down to the floor, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't manage to pick myself back up. _This was it. _"Let him go, Egghead!" A voice called out from the door and I wearily lifted my head up to see who it was. Sure enough, my friends had arrived, and I exhaustedly let my head sink back down.

Knuckles

_Wow…_ I looked at Sonic, shocked at what Eggman had done to him. He had bruises and scratches all over his blue body, and he appeared as if he was on the verge of dying. "SONIC!!" Amy screamed and ran over to the unmoving hedgehog on the other side of the force field. He barely opened his eyes and stared at her as if she were an angel. Eggman smirked and pressed a button, detonating the force field and teleporting the robot away. Amy sobbed quietly and kneeled down beside Sonic, resting her head on his chest.

"What is your problem?!" I growled at Eggman. All he did was laugh. "Now, Knuckles, don't be upset just because I've won; I had no choice but to destroy Sonic. He and your little girlfriend," He pointed to Rouge resting in my arms. "They paid the price for getting in MY way. " If I wasn't holding Rouge, I would march over there and rip him to shreds. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONIC?!" Amy shouted as she beat Eggman senselessly with her hammer. Eggman crawled away from Amy and sneakily blasted his laser gun at her, knocking her down. _Without Sonic, we're dead._

Amy

_Eggman really defeated us this time. _I grabbed on to my hammer as I helplessly rested on the cold metal floor. I started to cry as I remembered the image of Sonic and I fighting the robot. He was so energetic and carefree when he attacked it. Now, he was barely keeping himself alive. Eggman then blasted his gun as Knuckles and Rouge, causing Knuckles to crash on the ground, still holding Rouge. I knew I had to do something, so I staggered awkwardly off the ground, still crying. Eggman pompously stomped towards me, realizing how weak I was. "Now it's time to destroy you, too, my little pink friend, and there's nothing, absolutely nothing, that Sonic the Hedgehog can do about it."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger on his gun, a blue spiked figure sped by and knocked Eggman off his feet. Words could not describe the joy I felt deep in my heart when I saw Sonic's smiling face as he gave me a thumbs-up and continued attacking Eggman.

Rouge

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up from my dreams. "Knuckles…" I whispered as I saw him lying next to me. He was hurt, and by the looks of it he had been fighting. I sighed. If I had been paying attention, I could have helped him out. _Where am I? _Dr. Eggman was blasting Sonic with his laser gun, and Sonic was teasing him by speeding around the room, dodging every shot that came his way. Amy admiringly watched him, giggling as Eggman got more and more frustrated.

I turned around to see Knuckles sluggishly picking himself up. "What happened to you?" I blurted out as I helped him get up. "Rouge…?" He muttered weakly, staring at me with a mixed expression of awe and confusion. "You're….alive." Knuckles held me in a warm embrace, relieved to see me standing in front of him. I blushed, but then hugged him back wishing this would never end.


	8. Forever Love

Sonic

I laughed as I dodged another one of Eggman's shots. Despite feeling a slight pain in my legs from my encounter with Annihilation 320, this wasn't hard at all. "Stay still you bothersome hedgehog!!" He yelled as he tried to blast me. In an attempt to flee, I quickly ran backwards and jumped up, but I landed on Eggman's control panel and by mistake had slammed into a few of the buttons. Red lights started flashing and a loud siren blared over the speakers. "You fool!" The doctor cried as he headed out the door with a jetpack. "The Egg Mobile is going to self-destruct!"

"Nice going, Sonic!" Knuckles growled sarcastically. "We need to get out of here!" Amy screamed and held on to me. "Let's move!" I grabbed Amy's hand and we rushed out the door. With Knuckles and Rouge, following behind, we ran through a long hallway until we reached a large window. "Through here!" Knuckles punched the window, shattering it and creating a hole for us to escape. A computerized voice was heard through the speakers, issuing a countdown. _Self destruct in 40, 39, 38…_"How are we going to get out of here?!" Amy shrieked as we looked down to the ground below. "JUMP!" I yelled and impulsively bolted out the window with Amy. I could hear the others jump out, and I wondered how we would survive this as I fell through the air.

"SONIC!" A voice called out from the forest below us. The X-Tornado zoomed through the air, and he landed safely in the plane. "Tails!" I smiled as Tails flew the ship towards the ground. "Is everyone alright?" The fox asked as he landed the plane. "Could be better." Knuckles replied as he got up and rubbed his head. We all looked up as the Egg Mobile blew up in about a million pieces, lighting the sky with a bright blaze of fire. We were safe…but unfortunately so was Eggman. _Where did he escape to this time?_

Knuckles

"Eggman escaped." Sonic growled through clenched teeth as we watched the Egg Mobile explode. "At least he didn't take the Master Emerald." I said as I picked up the missing pieces of the Master Emerald. "I wonder what he's up to…" Rouge cautiously stepped out of the X-Tornado. Amy followed her, not taking her eyes off of Sonic. I glanced behind me to find Sonic looking back at her, smiling. I smirked, seeing the obvious connection between the two.

As Tails flew away in the X-Tornado, Sonic ran off over the hills, and Amy curiously ran after him, wondering what he was up to. I grabbed all the pieces and slowly walked up to the altar, placing the emerald shards down. The master Emerald almost instantly restored back to its original form, glowing a bright green. "Knuckles…?" Rouge's voice called out softly behind me. My muscles tensed, and I stood there, frozen.

Amy

_Where is he going? _I ran as fast as I could to try and keep up with Sonic, but I was grateful when he finally stopped. He sat down on the grass, watching the lake sparkle as the sun rose over the sky. I quietly walked over to where he was and sat down beside him. The sunlight shone beautifully over his blue quills, and I blushed as he placed his hand on top of mine. He still looked badly hurt from his encounter with Eggman's robot. "Sonic," I stared at his shining green eyes, "When you were on the floor of Eggman's ship, struggling to stay alive, I was scared. Not because Eggman was going to kill me," Tears started spilling out of my eyes as he looked at me with concern. "But I was scared because of you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Sonic affectionately wrapped his arms around me and held me close, wiping the tears off my face.

"Amy, when I was there, dying on the floor, the only thing that made me get back up," He smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Was you." My eyes widened and I moved in closer to Sonic. Our lips connected, and it seemed as if the whole world had stopped just for us. This was the moment I dreamed of ever since I met him, and it was finally a reality. When we pulled away from the kiss, not a word was said. I laid my head on his shoulder and he lovingly stroked my quills. As we sat there together, there was only one thing on my mind. Love.

Rouge

I slowly walked over to where Knuckles was. "Before Eggman attacked us…what were you trying to tell me?" He blushed and turned away. "Nothing." I grabbed his hand and he reluctantly shifted himself to face me. "Why don't you just admit it?!" I angrily asked him, and he just looked at me as if he had no clue what I was talking about. "Admit what?" He stuttered, appearing nervous under my glare. "That you love me!" I blurted out, and his mouth dropped as his face grew as red as the rest of his body.

"Who told you I- uhhh…" He snapped shut, assuming that I knew how I felt about him the whole time. I smiled as I stared into his eyes, seeing how awkward he must feel. "And," My voice turned into a soft whisper. "I love you." I froze, realizing what I had just said. Knuckles admiringly gazed into my eyes, and my heart raced. Right then, I didn't know what had come over me. I lovingly pulled him in closer, and I pressed my lips against his. As we stood there, kissing, I closed my eyes and remembered what he had said to me a few days ago. _"I will never love Rouge! She is nothing to me!" _ To my surprise, he suddenly stopped kissing me and gently placed his hands on my waist. "Rouge..?" He said in a voice that was so soothing it made me melt. "I love you too."


End file.
